Learning the Game
by CharmedReality
Summary: Wolfram learns something from Conrad about choosing a gift for Yuuri's birthday. Yuuri/Wolfram.


Learning the Game

**Learning the Game**

Wolfram stood solemnly at the window in Gunter's office where he had been begrudgingly assisting with the laughably enormous amounts of paperwork left in Yuuri's absence. The dark-haired Maou had been in his world for a few days, but it felt like weeks. Time always seemed to move slower without Yuuri around to keep things lively—and lively in a nice explosion-free way, unlike the resident castle inventor.

Whenever he complained about how long Yuuri's trips home took, Conrad would always calmly explain to him that time moved differently, and a few days in their world equaled no more than a couple of hours in Yuuri's world. "Can you begrudge him a day with his family?" Conrad had asked.

Yes, he could.

He wanted his reluctant fiancé back. Somehow, Yuuri's presence made everything seem brighter—the kingdom, the castle, and even himself. He liked himself better ever since that first day when the silly, incompetent boy had stumbled his way through learning the ways of his world.

Inadvertently, Wolfram lifted a hand to lightly touch his cheek—the one Yuuri had slapped in anger, accidentally proposing to the rude Mazoku prince. There was a touch of guilt as he remembered what he had said about the other boy's mother that had initiated the strike in the first place.

It really was unfair of him to ask Yuuri to stay when it meant he couldn't see his family. He knew that. He felt bad about that. But he couldn't bring himself to willingly be away from the young king—not that he really had a choice in the matter.

Perhaps, that was why he always stayed so close to his side when he was at Blood Pledge castle. It was also the reason he was so intent upon bathing with the boy. He thought that maybe if he were there to stop it, he could keep the water from taking Yuuri away from him. He knew it was foolish, but he also knew he did many foolish things. One more wouldn't make much of a difference.

His emerald eyes lost their distant look as he caught a great deal of movement in the distance. The baseball field Conrad had been so intently working on for so long seemed to be bustling with commotion.

Wolfram felt a flicker of anger as he watched his half brother ordering all available soldiers and castle employees around what seemed like nothing more substantial than a dusty pit to him. It annoyed him that Conrad had put so much effort into the project, and it infuriated him that Yuuri always seemed so deliriously happy with its progress.

He practically knocked over a very flustered Gunter as he charged out of the room. He was determined to get to the bottom of whatever the half-blood had planned. Once he was within shouting distance of Conrad, he yells, "Weller, why are you making such a mess?"

Conrad smiled patiently at the hot-headed prince and replies calmly, "I want it to be finished in time for heika's birthday."

Realizing he had no idea when Yuuri's birthday actually was did very little to placate him. "He is the Maou. Why would he want a gift from you anyway, Weller?"

"It is a gift from the kingdom, Wolfram," Conrad replied kindly, paying half of his attention to Dorcus' attempts to work with Anissina on painting lines on the field. Anissina had created something to make it go faster and it was working...as expected.

So, there would have to be a paint removal detail added.

"Well, it isn't as good as the gift I'm getting for him! I'm his fiancé!" Wolfram finished lamely.

Turning his warm, brown eyes back to his little brother, he smiled softly. "I know, Wolfram."

Wolfram folded his arms tightly against his chest. It didn't seem to matter what he said or did, Conrad would always treat him delicately, and it was enough to make the blonde want to scream and throw things—anything to provoke a real reaction from his brother.

Half-brother.

Half-blood, half-brother.

"I'm going to get him a gift fit for a Maou, not some silly, dirty field."

"I am sure he will like that," Conrad said with a thinly veiled flinch as he watched Anissina smack Dorcus on his bald head.

Wolfram glared back. "He will like it!"

"Good."

"Great!" Wolfram responded a little too loudly and stalked away, trying desperately to come up with something to get Yuuri for his birthday. He could use a new nightgown. Maybe something in lavender? Or a cape for his uniform? He would look good in velvet. And velvet felt nice against his skin. And he was definitely not blushing as he walked off the baseball field!

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt Conrad's hand on his arm. "Wolfram, we still need a star batter for the team, and I think it would mean a lot to Yuuri if it was you."

"A star batter?" he asked, unable to hide his confusion or his curiosity. "I thought this game used balls, not stars."

Conrad's smile filled with amusement. "It does. A batter hits the ball, and then runs the bases to score points. The star batter is just the best and most important one."

Wolfram nods along, liking that last part quite a bit.

In the days that followed, Conrad and Wolfram spent a lot of time together as the older soldier taught the younger noble the basics of baseball. Just as he had been in sword-fighting, Wolfram proved to be a fast learner, and soon he really was a remarkable batter as well as a good first baseman.

Arduous practices filled with sniping settled into daily rituals both brothers looked forward to attending. On the day that Gunter ran flailing down the hall, announcing Yuuri's arrival, Wolfram was almost disappointed--not that Yuuri had returned. He missed him fiercely, but because he knew his practices with Conrad were over.

"Welcome back, Wimp. Happy birthday," he said, thrusting a gift into the surprised boy's hands. His lips that had puckered up to deny being a wimp, turned into a huge smile as he tore into the colorful, pink striped paper.

"Thanks, Wolfram! I didn't even know you knew when my birthday was!" Yuuri's excited enthusiasm quickly turned to perplexed discomfort upon seeing something very lacy in the box, which he immediately closed again. "It is just what I wanted..."

"Of course, I knew. I am your fiancé, remember?"

"How could I forget? You remind me almost daily," he replied with a teasing smile.

Wolfram blushed and stammered with flushed cheeks, not sure why he was even so embarrassed by the comment and Yuuri's casual air. "There is something else too from everyone. Well, mostly Conrad, I guess."

The blonde suppressed the desire to call the other boy a cheater when he watched Yuuri's face light up at the prospect. Instead, he felt his stomach tightening into knots as he walked with him down to the field where more than half the castle was waiting either in the bleachers or on the field in their new uniforms.

One team was in blue trimmed in pink lace while the other was in pink trimmed with blue lace. It wasn't exactly what Conrad had described to the maids, but apparently, Cheri had decided to make some improvements to his design.

Wolfram watched with a heavy heart as Yuuri took off running to give Conrad a big hug. He stood there only a few minutes longer before using the makeshift locker room to change into his pink uniform which had an almost suspicious amount of ruffles.

When he reemerged Conrad was on the mound, ready to pitch and Yuuri was in the catcher position. Wolfram took his spot next to home plate to bat.

"Wolfram!?" The dark-haired boy's eyes were as large as plates and his voice was full of surprise.

He looked back to Yuuri's stunned face and cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"You are going to play?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Wolfram asked suspiciously to hide his hurt at the thought that maybe Yuuri didn't want him to be involved.

"I thought you thought baseball was 'a silly, clumsy past time that isn't nearly as elegant as swordplay or painting.'" The young king said, doing what he believed was a perfect imitation of Wolfram.

"I did, and it is."

"Then why...?"

Wolfram sighed and tapped his bat against his shoe with irritation. "Because you like it."

Yuuri blinked a few times before standing up and giving Wolfram a huge hug. The noble stood frozen in the other boy's arms for a moment before carefully hugging him back, thinking any sudden movements might wake him up from whatever dream he was having. "Y-yuuri?"

"Thank you, Wolfram! This is the nicest birthday present you could have given me," Yuuri said smiling from ear to ear and looking at Wolfram as if most of the castle wasn't currently exchanging money on bets or swooning.

When their embrace did eventually end there was a huge blush on Wolfram's cheeks and he practically stumbled back into position. He looked up to see Conrad smiling warmly at him, and it occurred to him his older brother might have led him to the gift on purpose. He smiled back and even considered calling him Conrad next time he spoke to him. Wolfram lifted the bat and prepared to swing when something else occurred to him too.

"Nicest present? What about the nightie I got you, wimp!?"


End file.
